Lagrimas De Lo Imposible
by IaSuzuya
Summary: El joven conde se encuentra en un lio ya que en la última batalla contra undertaker su mayordomo salió muy lastimado de esta,despues de llegar a Inglaterra le llega una carta de la reina sobre un invitado misterioso,esta le da a cuidar de este invitado hasta nuevo aviso,pero, Que clase de emparejamiento tendra este con Undertaker? (Esto es un Occ x Ciel x Undertaker mi primer fic!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Capítulo 1: Un invitado misterioso

Era una mañana cualquiera en la mansión Phantomhive, todo parecía tan pacífico, pareciera que iba a ser un día como cualquier otro, el joven amo acababa de levantarse alrededor de las 8:20 a.m. pero, ¿Por qué tan tarde? La respuesta era tan simple, la joven prometida del amo había llegado la noche anterior de aquel día, y como de costumbre, la joven Lizbeth quería algo de atención de su prometido y el joven amo con el nombre de Ciel, decidió recompensarle a la damisela por el mal entendido que se había dado hace un par de semanas con la señorita Sullivan.

—Sebastian, ¿Hay algo nuevo en mi correo? ¿Alguna carta sobre una petición de parte de Su Majestad la Reina? -dijo el joven de ojos azules oscuros mirando seriamente a el mayordomo.

—Ahora que lo menciona my lord, llego una carta escrita por Su Majestad La Reina entregada por su consejero real, este me dijo que era sumamente importante que lo leyera usted a primera hora del día. -Dijo el mayordomo sirviéndole el té a su joven amo cómo de costumbre de todos los días, seguido le entrego la carta escrita por Su Majestad la Reina.

—Interesante…me pregunto que será esta vez. -Dijo el joven de ojo parchado mostrando una sonrisa juguetona mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

—Bueno, joven bocchan, sin nada más que decir me retiro… -Seguido de sus palabras mientras hacía una reverencia ante su joven amo con una sonrisa en el rostro se retiro para así seguir con las actividades diarias como el mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive.

-Ciel -

Este té no esta muy bien hecho…este Sebastian….bueno hay que dejar de quejarse, ahora a leer la carta de la Reina.-Seguido el joven abrió la carta y la comenzó a leer- Veamos….aquí dice….-El joven comenzó a leer el inicio de la carta sin ningún interés alguno en su rostro, pero después de leer unas cuantas palabras más su vista se profundizo cada vez más en aquella carta, hasta crear una cara sorpresiva en aquel conde-

¿¡Visitas!? Tch, llegaran aquí pronto, pero que insesperada es la Reina –dijo ciel soltando un suspiro.- cómo sea debo solucionar esto rápido, debo llamar a sebastian para que se encargue de los arreglos de la casa… me pregunto que comida deberia ser la más indicada para estas visitas…ahora que lo pienso,en la carta la Reina no me dijo que conde o condeza me vendría a visitar… me pregunto que clase de persona será… que sea cualquiera menos ese conde pervertido –dijo mientras en su mejilla había una gotita de sudor al estilo anime- cual era su nombre.…este….

Al parecer el conde Phantomhive estaba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos que no se percato que su mayordomo Sebastian estaba en la puerta.

—¿Joven Bocchan esta bien? No pude evitar el no acudir a este lugar después de escuchar semejante grito de usted viniendo de esta habitación, ¿A pasado algo joven amo?... –dijo el mayordomo de cabellos negros adentrandose más a la habitación para así acercarse más a su amo.

—Ya no importa… -dijo el conde tocando su cabeza con su mano derecha, aún sin notar la presencia de su mayordomo quien estaba a su lado izquierdo.

—¿Joven amo?…-dijo el mayordomo acercandose a la cara de su amo con una cara de extrañado.

—Waaaa! Sebastian! ¿Desde hace cuanto es que estas aquí? –dijo el conde con su cara de susto pero a la vez de seriedad.

—Jeje,joven amo, ¿Qué tanto estaba perdido en sus pensamientos? –dijo el mayordomo mientras se paraba bien,pues para llegar a la cara de su amo se tenia que enjorobar un poco.

—Eso ya no importa Sebastian! Tendremos visitas,de parte de la Reina, así que alista la casa y el jardín, de paso preparame algún postre,prepara tambien el banquete para darle la bienvenida a esta condeza o conde –dijo este mientras seguía metido en sus asuntos.

—Yes my lord,ahora si me disculpa y si no tiene ninguna orden más me retiro a preparar todo lo que usted me a pedido –hizo una reverencia y se fue a ocuparse de las cosas que su joven amo le había ordenado

Después de unos 6 minutos de un aura pacífica entro la joven prometida del conde al despacho de este,Lizzy sostenia a Sullivan de la mano y ambas traìan canastillas con té,pastelillos y en la mano izquierda de la hermosa Lizzy sostenía un traje apropiado para un té al aire libre con su prometido y con su ahora mejor amiga. 

—Ciel! Ciel! Tomemos el té afuera! Mira que esta hermosisimo el día! –dijo la rubia de ojos verdes sonriente.

—Ahora estoy muy ocupado Lizzy, ¿Podría ser en otro momento? –dijo el conde prosiguiendo a leer todos sus papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio.

—Anda Ciel! Será divertido y mira todo lo que hemos preparado waaa! –dijo la pequeña Sullivan con unos ojos brillosos puestos sobre los postres.

El Joven de ojo parchado miro atentamente a su amiga Sullivan,no pudo evitar el verla tan feliz y motivada por un simple té y postres,y al ver a su prometida verlo con esa carita tan tierna que le ponía siempre que quería conde no tuvo más remedio que rendirse y de un suspiro las jovenes de ojos verdes lo tomaron de ambas manos y lo llevarón al patio vez llegando a ese lugar la joven Lizbeth y La joven Sullivan procedieron a poder su mesa del té con todos los postres incluidos en este,pero el conde decidió ayudar a su amiga Sullivan ya que todavía no aprendía a caminar muy vez terminado ambos se sentaron y cómo de costumbre,el conde Ciel en medio,ya que Lizzy lo quería para ella y Ciel queria estar a un lado de Sullivan ya que era nueva en Inglaterra,deseaba ayudarla.

—Ciel! Come este pastel de chocolate, yo lo prepare –seguido la joven rubia le dio de su pastel a Ciel cómo todos unos prometidos.

—Gracias Lizzy, pero debo decirles algo muy importante a ambas, especialmente a ti Lizzy –dijo este con un aspecto serio en su rostro mientras comía el pastel de su prometida

—¿De que se trata Ciel? –dijeron ambas chicas de ojos verdes poniendo sus miradas en Ciel, aunque Sullivan se desviaba un poco a mirar los postres e intentar comerlos,pero sabía que no eran unos modales aptos para una señorita.

—Tendremos visitas en unos cuantos minutos, quiero que se comporten, en especial tu Lizzy, ya que no sabemos si sea Condeza o Conde, ni siquiera sabemos su nombre,procedencia,edad o aspecto alguno que le identifique –dijo el joven de cabello azul oscuro bebiendo un sorbo de su té.

—Claro no hay problema Ciel! Sabes que siempre puedes contar con mi apoyo –dijo la joven rubia con sus mejillas rosadas y sonriendole a su prometido-

—Claro Ciel! Seré buena chica te lo prometo! Ahora si me disculpas…Ñam! –dijo la joven Sullivan mientras comía los postres que tanto había deseado mientras que su amigo hablaba

Mientras los 3 disfrutaban de su té en el patio trasero Sebastian se encargaba de que la Mansión diera una buena impresión a esta Condeza o Conde,pero como de costumbre Finnian,Bart y Maylene habían arruinado todos los preparativos que sebastian había hecho

—Lo siento Sebas-Chan pero había un pastelillo en mi camino y me tropeze y por esa torpeza mía ahora el juego de té favorito del Bocchan esta roto! –dijo la ama de llaves Maylene poniendose firme pero a la vez temblorosa por el accidente que le había sucedido

—L-Lo siento Sebas-chan! –dijo el jardinero inclinandose algo tembloroso ante el mayordomo- P-Pero y-yo pense que estas flores le favorecerían al salón principal, Y-Ya que eran bonitas y olían muy bien! Pero no me fije que eran venenosas! –El jardinero Finnian estaba tan avergonzado de sus acciones que no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimitas.

—Perdón….creí que si cocinaba con un lanzallamas a la comida se calentarían más rápido… -dijo el chef Bart con sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras fumaba y no le dirigía la mirada al mayordomo…

Sebastian se veía demasiado molesto, pues esto ya se había convertido en lo habitual y el quería que le dieran un poco de apoyo verdadero en cuanto a los cuidados de la mansión

—Que remedio,Maylene ocupate de traer el juego de té antiguo y de paso limpia la cocina, Finnian retira esas flores ahora mismo y traeme Rosas,de preferencia rojas y azules,las azules harán que la Condeza o Conde se quede encantado por la combinación de estas y la coincidencia que tienen en cuanto al cabello y a los ojos del joven amo –dijo el mayordomo sonriendo.- Bart, tu encargate de vigilar la entrada,avisame cuando escuches el carruaje del Conde o Condeza para que todo este en orden y Tanaka! –miro al viejo mayordomo mientras bebia su te como de costumbre.- Tu has lo de siempre –dijo mientras se retiraba a arreglar la comida que había sido desperdiciada-

—A la orden Sebastian! –Dijeron todos los sirvientes y al mismo tiempo partieron de ahí.

—Hohoho –dijo el viejo mayordomo mientras veía como los demas sirvientes de la casa se esparcian a hacer lo que les correspondía-

Después de unos 20 minutos el carruaje de nuestro invitado tan esperado y nombrado llego.

—Oigan chicos! Ya llego el invitado! –dijo el Chef gritando por toda la mansión.

—Perfecto,justo a tiempo,Maylene tu avisale al joven amo acerca de su invitado –seguido el mayordomo atendio a la puerta y fue hasta el carruaje real-

—No es necesario –dijo el conde mientras caminaba a la puerta de entrada-

Era el momento perfecto para resivir al invitado,ya que Lizzy y Sullivan estaban recogiendo lo que habían dejado en el patio trasero. Al bajar el invitado misterioso el Conde no pudo reconocer si era chica o Chico,ya que llevaba un abrigo que lo cubria de pies a cabeza y su gorro cubría su cara pero Sebastian ya había visto que era pues mientras escoltaba al invitado misterioso su voz le había delatado al dar las gracias por ser tan amable con el/ella al llegar a la puerta junto a el conde solo sonrio y al conde le extraño tanto misterio en ese invitado,al entrar su identidad se revelo y era…

-Continuara-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Capítulo 2: El Invitado Misterioso Sigue Siendo Misterioso!

La identidad del invitado misterioso se había revelado! Y para la sorpresa de todos este era….

¿¡Una Chica!? Esto era una gran sorpresa!, El conde Ciel estaba rodeado de muchas jovencitas lindas como Sullivan y Lizzy, Y ahora esta!

—Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Shiro Kumorizora! –dijo la chica alegre

—Bienvenida a la mansión Phantomhive, Yo soy el conde Amo de esta casa, Espero que te diviertas mucho aquí Condeza Kumorizora –dijo el conde sonriéndole y extendiéndole la mano a la joven.

La invitada al ver cómo el joven Conde le extendía la mano esperando a que se la tomara se avergonzó tanto de sus ropas puestas, Pues esta llevaba una falda con muchos encajes y algo corta de color café, Y una camisa de manga larga blanca y de esta en medio colgaban unos tirantes del color de su falda agarrada a esta, sobre la parte de abajo, traía unas medias al estilo Alice In Wonderland y unos zapatos negros. Su Cabello era de un color blanco como la nieve pero de alguna forma pareciera que fuera de color rosa de baja calidad. Y sus ojos eran Verdes en tono lima, mientras que alrededor de sus pupilas había un poco de azul con violeta combinados. Su piel era tan blanca y parecía tan suave… El conde se sonrojo un poco al mirar la forma en que esta lo miraba a el y a su mano extendida ya que sus ojos Verdes parecían incomodar un poco a nuestro joven Conde.

—¿Señorita desea que mi joven amo le de el recorrido por nuestra mansión o quiere que su servidor lo haga en su lugar? –Dijo el mayordomo acercándose a la cara de la Joven Peliblanca

—Waaaa! –El ver al sexy mayordomo tan cerca de la cara de nuestra joven invitada la hizo sonrojarse tanto pero a la vez sorprenderse tanto que al retroceder no se fijo que estaba nuestro "Gran Chef" Bard! Que la hizo chocar contra el.

—Auch! –dijo el chef mientras su Cigarro era tirado contra el piso.- Jovencita no puede retroceder así sin ver antes por donde va –dijo este sacando otro cigarro de su bolso con una sonrisa en su rostro.-

—L-Lo siento mucho! Soy muy torpe! –dijo esta inclinándose hacía el Chef en forma de disculpa.

—Ya basta! Sebastian lleva las maletas de nuestra invitada hacía su habitación, yo personalmente le daré el recorrido por nuestra mansión. –Dijo el joven conde algo molesto por la situación y porque la joven invitada nunca tomo su mano y este no la bajo, causando en el un fuerte calambre en su frágil brazo.

—Cómo usted ordene My Lord –Dijo el mayordomo seguido de tomar todo el equipaje de la invitada y llevarlo a donde correspondía.

Después de un largo recorrido por la mansión Phantomhive el conde se veía algo exhausto pues esta era demasiado grande y por lo regular Sebastian era el que presentaba a los invitados la mansión mientras nuestro conde estaba en su oficina revisando su papeleo. Al llegar al patio trasero se encontraron con Lizzy, Sullivan y Snake, todos estaban jugando. El conde quiso retroceder pues no quería que Lizzy y Sullivan vieran que su invitada era una joven de su misma edad (de Lizzy claro, pues Sullivan solo tiene 11) pero esto pareció algo inevitable pues las jóvenes de ojos verdes los vieron inmediatamente y acudieron a recibir a su invitada.

—Waaa! Que hermosa eres! Ese cabello me encanta demasiado! –Dijo la Condeza rubia acariciando el pelo de la joven peliblanca

—Hueles demasiado bien! Hueles a dulces –dijo la pequeña Sullivan abrazando a la invitada por la cintura y oliéndola mientras soltaba un poco de baba de tan dulce aroma.

—Lizzy… Sullivan!... –Dijo el conde mostrando una cara de enojado contra las chicas.

—Jejeje Que lindo… -dijo la joven peliblanca con sus mejillas rojas mirando al conde con una cara tan dulce que no pudo evitar que este se sonrojara al chocar miradas con esta.

—Y-Ya no importa! –dijo el conde volteando para otro lado, con un intento de evitar la dulce y cálida mirada de la invitada.- Ellas son mis amigas, Sullivan y Lizzy –dijo el conde con una mirada más tranquila y relajada que la de antes.

—Disculpa, pero a excepción de mi amiga Sullivan, yo soy la prometida de Ciel –Dijo Lizzy abrazando a este mostrando una sonrisa de egoísmo pues ella se había percatado del ambiente entre la Condeza y su prometido.

—Si Lizzy no debes dejarlo tan en claro… -dijo el conde separándola un poco.

—A-Ah s-si mucho gusto a todas! Mi nombre es Shiro Kumorizora! Espero llevarme bien con todas ustedes –seguido la condeza sonrió amablemente e hizo una reverencia ante las jóvenes de ojos verdes.

—Ahora que lo pienso… no conozco a ninguna familia real o algo por el estilo de apellido Kumorizora aquí en Inglaterra, ¿Eres de otro país acaso? –Dijo el conde algo extrañado pues nunca en su joven vida había oído hablar acerca de esa familia con tal apellido.

La joven peliblanca se puso algo nerviosa por un momento pero después agacho la mirada…

—Cierto, es que perdí a mi familia, fueron asesinadas por una extraña organización secreta que revive a los demás humanos, por eso busco venganza hacía esa organización! Debo exterminarle! –dijo la chica en un tono algo fuerte y enojado.

El conde recordó la organización de Undertaker sobre revivir a los muertos, así que comprendía del todo a la joven condeza, otra cosa más en común.

—Vale… ¿Quieres postres de vainilla condeza Kumorizora? –Dijo nuestro joven de ojo parchado mirando atentamente a la condeza peliblanca con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Claro! La vainilla es mi favorita! Vamos! –seguido la joven peliblanca corrió delante de estos chicos, ocultando su cara en su largo flequillo mientras escondía una sonrisa algo maligna de oreja a oreja y susurraba frases.- Tonto…has caído en mi trampa –dijo esta murmurando.

Antes de llegar a la sala principal la condeza se percato que estaba perdida, debió correr muy rápido y así dejar atrás a sus compañeros. Pero para su suerte, el elegante mayordomo estaba detrás de ella.

—Señorita, ¿Se a perdido? –dijo este sonriéndole y sosteniéndola del hombro.

—S-Si –dijo esta tímidamente y sonrojada mientras agachaba la mirada delante del mayordomo.- P-Pero por ahora me gustaría ir a mi habitación, ¿Puedo ir? Y si no es mucho pedir… ¿Me puedes llevar? –Dijo la joven peliblanca mientras estaba avergonzada.

—Claro que no señorita –dijo este tomándola de la mano y llevándola a su destino.

Antes de entrar a la habitación de la invitada el mayordomo se fue antes de que esta le diera las gracias, pero en el aire se escucho un susurro proviniendo de la voz del mayordomo…

"Mi joven amo es demasiado inteligente."

Lo que hizo que la condeza se quedara algo congelada pero a la vez dejándola con una sonrisa mientras entraba a su habitación.

-Shiro-

Diablos esta familia aún no lo a notado… -dijo esta mientras se colocaba unos lentes- me sorprende que aún no se hayan percatado de que soy un shinigami… -dijo esta recostándose en su suave cama.- Debo admitir que ese mayordomo es muy lindo –soltó una risa burlona seguido de sus palabras.-

Pero… Todo esto cuanto durará…. –dijo la peliblanca mientras de su equipaje sacaba una fotografía de un chico.- Porque estas tan enfocado en este conde mi amado enterrador… -seguido soltó unas lagrimas mientras abrazaba la foto de Undertaker.- porque… no puedo llegar a tu corazón! Hago esta tonta misión porque tu me lo pediste! No es justo! Ámame solo una vez! –dijo esta ahogándose en su propio llanto.- P-Pero… debo de ser fuerte! –seguido de eso se seco sus lagrimas.- por ti mi amado..

La joven condeza estaba tan ocupada en su habitación que había olvidado el postre de vainilla que le había nombrado el conde Ciel…

—Sebastian, ¿Has visto a la condeza Kumorizora? –dijo el joven de ojo parchado sosteniendo unos postres de vainilla.

—Esta en su habitación, ¿Quiere que le lleve esos postres My Lord? –dijo el mayordomo mirando a su amo con una sonrisa.

—N-No! , Y-Yo lo hare esta vez! –dijo el conde con un leve sonrojo en sus suaves mejillas.

—Vaya vaya, ¿Mi joven bocchan esta enamorado? –Dijo el mayordomo cerrando levemente los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras sostenía su barbilla.

—N-No digas tonterías Sebastian! –dijo este muy sonrojado.- C-Cómo sea le llevare estos postres yo mismo –dijo este mientras se retiraba de la habitación principal hacía la habitación de su invitada.

Después de llegar a la habitación de la joven peliblanca decidió entrar sin tocar, pues de la habitación no había ningún sonido y esto le preocupo, pero al entrar se encontró a su invitada con una camisa muy delgada que dejaba ver todo su cuerpo, con unas bragas de cerezas y sus mismas medias al estilo Alice In Wonderland dormida en la cama con unas lagrimas bajando desde sus mejillas. El conde no pudo evitar que de su nariz salieran unas cuantas gotas de sangre pero tampoco pudo evitar sentarse a su lado mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su invitada.

—Que clase de señorita dormiría en estas ropas y despreocupada…-Dijo el conde mientras juntaba su frente contra la de la joven peliblanca para ver si no tenía algo de fiebre, pues esta tenía la ventana abierta y en poca ropa podía pescar algún resfriado, pero esta joven estaba en perfecto estado así que decidió taparle con algunas de sus sabanas.

Antes de que el joven conde se levantara de la cama de su invitada antes de que alguien entrara y mal entendiera todo, la condeza le abrazo por la espalda juntando el pecho de esta con la espalda del conde.

—Por favor no te vayas… -seguido de esas palabras con su voz suave, la joven peliblanca beso la espalda del conde y seguido reposo una de sus mejillas en este.- Te quiero… -al decir eso la joven peliblanca quedo profundamente dormida de nuevo.-

El Conde de ojos azules oscuros no podía creer lo que aquella dulce e inocente condeza le había dicho, el debía serle fiel a su prometida en todo momento, pero sus sentimientos llamaban cada vez a nombre de Shiro Kumorizora. Después de todo el conde no amaba tanto a Lizzy como ella a el, era algo de lo que el siempre estuvo consiente, incluso cuando conoció a su amiga Sullivan, el la quería más que a su prometida, pero debía admitir que había veces en las que Lizzy le había logrado hacer un poco de espacio en su corazón oscuro, pero lo más sorprendente para este, era que esta joven y dulce peliblanca le había hecho que le entregara todo su corazón con apenas su llegada hace unas cuantas horas. Ciel estaba confuso, estaba en una batalla contra su corazón y su mente… pero después de todo la que salió triunfante fue…

-Continuara…-

-Gracias por leer este fic c´: enserio gracias! Por cierto estos personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso y pues es mi primer fic y les agradecería mucho que me dijeran cosas que faltaran en esta historia owo entonces gracias! Otra vez c: uvu espero y les agrade y etto… pues o3o nada más ovo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Capítulo 3: Sentimientos encontrados!

Después de dudar por un largo rato, el joven conde decidió serle fiel a su mente y a su realidad. Salió de la habitación y al salir, sobre el otro extremo del pasillo se encontraba su joven prometida…

—Ciel… ¿Q-Que hacías en la habitación de la invitada…? –Dijo la joven de cabellos rubios con una expresión nada agradable sobre su cara.

—N-No lo mal entiendas Lizzy! Yo sólo le llevaba el postre que ella me pidió antes de venirse a dormir, Sebastian me conto que esta se había dirigido a su habitación en cuanto se alejo de nosotros… -Dijo el conde seguido de alejarse un poco de la puerta de la habitación en la cual se encontraba hace unos segundos

—Si es así… Por favor déjame comprobarlo… -Mientras la joven condeza de ojos verdes se acercaba hacía su prometido con pasos acelerados, sostenía unos puños en sus manos y lagrimas a punto de saltar a sus mejillas.

El Conde estaba algo confundido, ¿Por qué su prometida estaba tan seria al acercarse a el? ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones con el?. De pronto la condeza Lizbeth se acerco rápidamente a los labios de su prometido, ¡Ella lo quería besar!. Mejor incógnita, ¿Su prometido se iría a dejar? ¿A caso ese sería su primer beso después de tanto esperar?

—…

—...

—…!

¡El conde había detenido el beso de su prometida!...Era de esperarse de nuestro conde, pero para su suerte, su joven amada que dormía a unos metros de el había despertado por tanto escandalo en el pasillo, justo cuando el conde iba a aceptar el beso de su linda prometida la condeza peliblanca giro la perilla de la puerta para así abrirla y ver que pasaba. Gracias a los sentidos del conde, esta solo pudo ver como una mano separaba un acto cariñoso entre el amo de la casa y su prometida…

—….Eh? Y-Yo lo siento… creo que abrí en el momento menos indicado… ¡Mis Disculpas! –Antes de cerrar la puerta el conde de ojo parchado la detuvo con su mano mientras alejaba a su prometida a unos centímetros de el.

—Oh condeza, lamento que usted haya tenido que presenciar este acto tan vergonzoso –dijo el conde mientras trataba de ocultar el dolor que sentía al detener el portazo de la joven peliblanca, pues aunque parecía débil, la chica tenía una fuerza descomunal y la había ejercido en ese portazo.

—Claro… Es que esto es muy común entre 2 personas que se aman DE VERDAD –seguido la prometida del conde abrazo a este por la espalda

—…Eh? Mis disculpas condeza Lizbeth, pero a diferencia de ustedes 2 yo no se lo que es el verdadero amor –La condeza Kumorizora salió disparada de su habitación mientras se dirigía hacía el patio trasero con la misma ropa que el conde la había encontrado durmiendo

—….Estas feliz Lizzy..? –El conde fue detrás de su amor prohibido con una cara seria mientras se alejaba de su prometida

—Y-Yo…lo siento… -Dijo la joven de ojos verdes mientras se iba a su habitación a empacar sus cosas, pues no soportaría mas malos tratos de parte de su prometido.

Después de tratar de alcanzar a la joven invitada el mayordomo de la mansión, Sebastian, Detuvo a su joven amo.

—Joven Bocchan, Debo recordarle que tiene unos papeles que firmar, además de la visita de otro conde, y por si fuera poco el almacenamiento de la comida se esta agotando, hay que ir a comprar más.. Le sugeriría que no solo se enfoque en cosas blancas… -Dijo el mayordomo mientras sujetaba a su amo antes de que siguiera a la condeza Kumorizora

—Si eso lo se… Sebastian te ordeno que la cuides –dijo este mientras subía hacía su despacho, pero antes de subir por la última escalera este se detuvo.- Sebastian prepárame un postre y que sea de vainilla… -Seguido avanzo su camino, esta vez sin detenerse ni un paso

—Yes my lord –Hizo una reverencia y se dirigió hacía la cocina a preparar el postre que su amo le había ordenado.

-Mientras tanto en el patio trasero-

—Ummm…. ¿Cuál flor será más bonita para la habitación de nuestra invitada nueva..-Se pregunto la joven de cabellos negros mientras miraba alrededor suyo

—"Todas serían indicada menos esta" Dice Emily… -Dijo Snake mientras miraba junto con Sullivan a la planta que señalaba Emily que se decía que era peligrosa.

Al otro lado de un árbol de donde se encontraban Sullivan y Snake se escuchaban algunos ruidos que parecieran cómo si alguien llorase.

—¿Uh? ¿Hay alguien ahí? –Dijo la joven Sullivan mientras se acercaba al objeto o persona que causaba esos ruidos

—Y-Yo… estoy bien… Sniff Sniff –dijo el objeto o persona que causaba los ruidos.

—¡Oh Vaya! Pero si es Shi-Chan! –Sullivan se acerco lentamente a la invitada y la abrazo.

—¿S-Shi-Chan? Sniff Sniff –La joven peliblanca miro extrañada a la condeza Sullivan por el nombre que le había dicho a esta.

—Es la abreviación de Shiro! Me encanta abreviar los nombres de mis amigos –La Joven de cabellos negros soltó una cálida sonrisa que logro penetrar hasta lo mas profundo de la condeza de doble personalidad…

—Uh…Y-Yo… G-Gracias… -Dijo la condeza mientras lloraba y sonreía a la vez que bajaba su mirada, nunca en su vida la habían llamado "amiga" la condeza se sentía bien, sentía como si una parte de su corazón oscuro y frío haya sido descongelado y coloreado de rojo.

—Eh! L-Lo siento! No era mi intención hacerte llorar más! –Seguido Sullivan limpio sus lagrimas con un pañuelo que traía.

—"Que emotivo!" Dice Emily…. "N-No te pongas de sentimental…" Dice Oscar.. –Dijo Snake mientras acariciaba a sus serpientes.

—N-No importa… -Después la condeza peliblanca se levanto y limpio su traje.- Rosas negras…

—¿Eh? –Dijo Sullivan algo confundida por las palabras que salieron de la joven.

—Mis Flores favoritas son las Rosas Negras, y pienso que le asentarían bien a la habitación –Sonrió y se fue a su habitación la joven invitada.

—G-Gracias Shi-Chan! –Sullivan la despidió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pues la había sacado de una duda de amiga.

La condeza se dirigió a su habitación pero se topo con el mayordomo de la mansión

—Vaya Vaya, pero si es nuestra joven invitada, pero, ¿Qué son esas ropas con las que se pasea? –Dijo el mayordomo mientras se sonrojaba un poco al ver que la joven dama exhibía una parte de su cuerpo.

—L-Lo siento! Es que salí con estas ropas para dormir y no me percate de ellas hasta ahora –La condeza se sonrojo mucho y agacho la mirada-

El mayordomo percibió la presencia de su joven amo espiando de lo que platicaban ellos 2. Así que nuestro querido Sebastian cargo a la señorita Kumorizora cómo toda una princesa y la llevo hacía su habitación.

—Maldito Sebastian…. –dijo entre dientes el conde mientras ardía en furia, pues sabía que su mayordomo era tan inteligente cómo para ya haber notado la presencia de este.

—Disculpe por esto señorita, pero cómo el mayordomo no me permitiría dejar que usted camine en un largo viaje hacía su habitación –Mostrando una sonrisa traviesa, Sebastian la llevo hasta su habitación.

Una vez que llegaron el mayordomo no quiso perder oportunidad, pues su joven amo le había seguido hasta la habitación de esta. Así que la puso contra la pared a lado de la puerta a la entrada de su habitación.

—Señorita, usted es muy hermosa sabe.. –Seguido acaricio la barbilla de la joven peliblanca y fue deslizando sus manos por su suave cuello hasta casi tocar sus pechos.

—Y-Yo… d-deténgase por favor… -dijo la joven peliblanca mientras cerraba sus ojos estando muy sonrojada.

Antes de que el apuesto mayordomo hiciera cosas indebidas el conde irrumpió en la habitación tirándole un dardo a su mayordomo que estaba de espaldas, pero como era de esperarse de un demonio, el lo detuvo con tan solo 2 dedos como siempre.

—Sebastian creí haberte ordenado que me llevaras mi postre de vainilla al despacho… y nunca llego –Dijo este mientras se acercaba a donde estaban ambos con una mirada seria.

—Oh my lord! Se me olvido por un momento, iré enseguida, ahora si me disculpa, my lady.. –Dijo este mientras besaba la mano de la condeza y se retiraba hacía la cocina

—Lamento eso, pero mi mayordomo es como un perro. –Dijo el conde mientras le mostraba una sonrisa a su invitada y la peinaba un poco, pues se había desarreglado con aquel mayordomo

—G-Gracias… Realmente no estaba preparada para mi primer beso! –Dijo esta mientras abrazaba al conde

—N-No hay de que.. –dijo el conde con un poco de sonrojo.

La joven intento acudir hacia su habitación pero entonces tropezó.

—Cuidado! –El conde intento sostenerla, pero solo pudo sujetar su brazo y en menos de unos cuantos segundos ambos se encontraban en el piso, claro, la condeza sobre el conde.

Era un atardecer hermoso ese día, ambos cruzaron miradas y el sol que abandonaba sus últimos rayos de luz por la ventana de la mansión hacía que los ojos verdes con tonos azulados penetraran al conde, su cabello blanco se veía hermoso sobre el sol.

—Ya…no… -Acariciando la mejilla de la condeza, el joven de ojo parchado la acerco lentamente hacía sus labios y mientras cerraba un poco los ojos esta le respondió con unas dulces palabras

—C-Conde….u-usted no… -La condeza se sonrojo demasiado y cerro sus ojos cómo el conde, dejándose llevar por la cálida y dulce sensación del momento.

Ambos juntaron sus labios y disfrutaban esa sensación… El conde se dio cuenta que ella era la chica a la que amaba, se sentía algo culpable por su prometida, pero no lamentaba el hecho de que haya besado a la chica que tenía de frente. La noche llego y toco la ventana de estos 2. Ninguno se percato de la presencia de la prometida de este.

—Ciel… -La joven rubia lloraba a cantaros mientras se alejaba en retroceso de el pasillo, pero era inútil, el acto que había presenciado pareciera una mentira más.

La Condeza Lizbeth no mediría nunca la consecuencia de sus actos en ese momento, al igual que el conde el daño que este acto le causaría en un futuro no muy lejano.

-Continuara..-

Bueno espero que disfruten de mi historia ovo me costo un poco actualizarlo porque no tuve tiempo de agarrar la computadora, pero como siempre y sin más espera! Aquí esta la tercera parte owo gracias por leerme!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Capítulo 4: Por mi culpa…

La condeza Elizabeth se encontraba en un estado critico, su corazón estaba destrozado con tal acto que había presenciado delante suyo, un acto de infidelidad, pero más que nada, le había confirmado las dudas que esta tenía acerca de su prometido.

—Ciel… -dijo la joven rubia acercándose a pasos acelerados hacía su prometido.- tu nunca me amaste ¿Cierto? -la chica se detuvo cerca de estos 2 con la mirada escondida entre la sombra que generaba su dulce y tierna mirada bajada en dirección al piso.

—Lizzy… -El conde se levanto y abrazo a su prometida fríamente.- Lo siento, intente amarte con todo mi corazón pero no pude…

—Entiendo que los sentimientos no se fuerzan cariño… -la chica apretó a su prometido en el abrazo que este le había dado, mientras soltada unas lágrimas que parecían no tener sentimiento alguno.

—Lizzy debo ponerme en tu lugar, se que debo ser castigado por semejante acto que hice, tan irrespetuosamente y no digna de un conde. –mientras tanto este seguía sin soltar a su prometida por ningún motivo.

Desde las sombras, el mayordomo de aquella mansión observaba aquel acto que sucedía en el pasillo, al parecer nadie se había percatado de su presencia ahí. O eso creía el. Cómo era de esperarse de un shinigami, la condeza Kumorizora ya se había percatado de su presencia y sólo quería escapar de ahí pues ella ya sabía que futuro le esperaría si seguía en ese lugar con la prometida de Ciel. La señorita de cabello blanco intento irse del lugar pero todo sucedió antes de sus cálculos, la señorita Elizabeth la ataco fuertemente en el estomago con una espada que esta siempre llevaba para proteger a su prometido de cualquier peligro en que se encontrara, ya que la señorita Elizabeth era el genio de las espadas en su familia, nunca pensó en utilizar su habilidad para un mal, pero los celos se apoderaron de ella y otra persona ocupo su cuerpo.

—Personas cómo tu no merecen vivir… -la joven rubia pronuncio esas palabras mientras hacía a un lado a su prometido e iba hacía la condeza Kumorizora.

—Me lo merezco después de todo… ¿no? –al decir esas últimas palabras la joven peliblanca cayó al suelo, no había sentido dolor y no había recibido daño alguno, pero debía serle fiel a su papel en esa mansión hasta el final por ordenes de su amor no correspondido.

—Shiro! Espera Shiro! Estas bie- … -¿Por qué el conde no termino sus palabras?...

—Mentiroso! Cuando te disculpes debe de ser un verdadero "lo siento"! no sólo una mentira… -La chica de ojos verdes le había fracturado la mano y al parecer el dolor era inmenso que hizo que este se desmayara.

-Sebastian-

—Vaya vaya… era de esperarse de mi joven amo, tan frágil y lindo –Dijo este con un leve sonrojo.- Oh cierto! Porque no e ido a salvar a mi bocchan… oh cierto… se lo merece después de todo –seguido se dio la vuelta para mirar si la condeza Elizabeth se había retirado del lugar.-

No puedo evitar el a veces sentir que no soy un gran mayordomo… -suspiro- pero que estoy diciendo! soy un demonio, después de todo soy sólo un SIMPLE mayordomo, no debo ser el mejor, aunque se que lo soy –seguido dio una sonrisa mientras tocaba su barbilla-

A veces a Sebastian se le salía lo arrogante, pero después de todo, a su joven amo le encantaba así. Después de unos minutos la joven Elizabeth se fue a su habitación a terminar de empacar y salir de la mansión de su prometido, no se podía perdonar lo que había echo, ella juro nunca utilizar su talento para un daño, pero después de todo lo hizo. La señorita Elizabeth se marcho y Sebastian atendió las heridas de su joven amo y de la condeza invitada.

—Joven amo… despierte… -…

—Q-Que…. Shiro! –el conde se levanto de golpe y quedo frente a frente con su mayordomo.

—Vaya vaya… Bocchan ¿que cree que hace? La joven condeza esta durmiendo en su habitación, pero más importante, el golpe que le dio la señorita Elizabeth afecto mucho su mano. –Después de pronunciar eso el mayordomo tomo suavemente la mano de su joven amo.- Bocchan, me permite "absorber" la sangre dañada de tu mano? –Dijo el mayordomo con una sonrisa.

—Esta bien Sebastian, pero que sea rápido, no quiero que alguien entre y mal piense esto… -El conde estaba profundamente sonrojado y miro hacía otro lado.

—Yes my lord… -Dijo el mayordomo y seguido comenzó a chupar el dedo índice de su amo.

—A-Ahh! S-Sebastian! P-Para me duele un poco –El conde mordió su dedo de la otra mano para no gemir.

—Tranquilo Bocchan, solo dolerá por unos momentos… -el mayordomo seguía chupando cada vez el dedo de su amo con más fuerza

—A-Ahh! S-Sebastian! –El conde soltó un gemido, después de todo no lo pudo contener más, el dolor era grande pero debía ser fuerte.

Por otro lado, la condeza Kumorizora había despertado y se dirigía hacia la habitación dónde se encontraba Ciel, pues esta quería disculparse con el, así que se dirigió lo más rápido posible a la habitación de este, pero antes de abrir la puerta escucho unos sonidos extraños provenientes de este.

—Ummm? ¿Qué será? –Dijo esta extrañada mientras se apegaba un poco a la puerta para escuchar mejor acerca de lo que pasaba ahí adentro.

—S-Sebastian! Y-Ya no puedo más! –Decía el conde mientras soltaba unos gemidos excitantes.

—Bocchan debe resistir un poco más! Ya casi termino! –Decía el mayordomo con una voz agotada.

—…Q-Que…! –La condeza al oír eso se apego más a la puerta, ¿Qué pasaba ahí adentro que al conde lo hacía gemir tanto? La condeza estaba intrigada e imagino muchas cosas indebidas!.

—S-Sebastian! A-Ahh! Y-Ya estoy en mi limite y-yo! A-Ahhhh! –Dijo el conde soltando su último gemido.

—B-Bocchan! –El mayordomo término de absorber la sangre mala y se separo del dedo de su amo dejando un hilo de baba en este.- L-Lo siento bocchan… termine cometiendo un error grave.. –Dijo este mientras limpiaba la saliva que salía de su boca y limpiaba y vendaba la mano de su amo-

—S-Sebastian eres cruel…. Me prometiste que no dolería… -miro a otro lado y colocaba su pañuelo en las manos de su mayordomo.- Límpiame… mira como me dejaste.

—Vale lo siento bocchan.. –Con una sonrisa el mayordomo tomó el pañuelo de su amo y le limpio el sudor.

La condeza no podía creer lo que había oído! Acaso… ¿el conde y el mayordomo llevaban su lazo más allá de lo normal?.

—N-No debo de pensar esas cosas! Debo concentrarme en m- -La condeza no se percato que el mayordomo estaba parado detrás de ella. Casi arruinaba todo!

—¿Concentrarse en su que señorita? –El mayordomo dijo eso con una con una cara extrañada mientras se preguntaba "Que hacía la joven dama a esas horas en el pasillo?"

—E-En nada! Debo concentrarme en el postre que le haré al conde! –La chica mostraba una cara de angustia pero a la vez disgusto, ya se había cansado un poco que ese mayordomo se le apareciera cuando ella menos lo esperaba.

—Vaya vaya… un postre para el joven Bocchan… señorita usted me pone celoso! No es justo que le quiera cocinar algo al joven Bocchan con esas…. Manos tan finas y suaves… -Con una sonrisa de picardía el mayordomo se acerco a besar las manos de la joven señorita.

—S-Si quiere le haré un postre! P-Pero no haga eso! –seguido la joven peliblanca retiro sus manos y se dio la vuelta para seguir con sus actividades pero…

—Oh señorita! Me trae loco… -Dijo el mayordomo mientras hacía que la joven peliblanca se diera la vuelta para que lo viera a el, mientras la tomaba de la cintura, y la apegaba a el.

—Déjame en paz. –Dijo fríamente la joven de cabellos blancos mientras se separaba del mayordomo y caminaba hacía su habitación.

—Yes, my lady –Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de este mayordomo con una sonrisa mientras veía irse a la joven de cabellos blancos.

¿Por qué el mayordomo actuaba así delante de la condeza? La respuesta era simple, el sospechaba de ella, así que quería asegurarse que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, al tomarla de la cintura, se percato de que esta no tenía heridas algunas después de lo que la señorita Elizabeth le había echo con aquella espada de plata fina, con al menos un rose de esta la herida ya se habría abierto. El mayordomo estaba interesado cada vez más en esta misteriosa joven de cabellos blancos, pero al parecer su amo estaba cegado por ella, o eso creía el mayordomo, el nunca había experimentado el amor, aunque tenía un afecto especial por su amo, no sabía si eso se le podía denominar amor.

—…¿Quién es ella?... –era la pregunta que giraba alrededor de la mente de aquel demonio, estaba dispuesto a exponer la mentira y actuación de esta joven sólo para que su amo no se hiciera daño.

—…Lo descubriré… -…

Esas palabras pasaron por el aire y llegaron hacía los oídos del mayordomo e hicieron que este se alertara, miro hacía la ventana que estaba al final del pasillo, no recordaba que estuviera abierta…

—Crunch!..Crack…las croquetas de perro son las mejores! Gyahahaha! –Fueron las ultimas palabras que pronuncio el receptor de aquellas palabras que alertaron al mayordomo.

—Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Capítulo 5: Esa chica es un misterio!

Había transcurrido una noche después de aquel suceso, la condeza Kumorizora se encontraba algo confundida, seguía con la duda, Acaso aquel conde de aspecto frío y una estructura buena era….Gay? Y que hablar acerca del mayordomo apuesto y varonil! ¿Acaso prefería al su mismo grupo? Fuera lo que fuera, a la condeza le era agradable! Pero a la vez algo raro, nunca había presenciado actividades homosexuales delante de ella!

—Toc Toc! Shi-Chan! Hora de despertar! –De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y era nada menos que la joven Sullivan!.- Shiro! Shiro! Que quieres desayunar hoy? Ciel me ha pedido que viniera personalmente a preguntarte eso! –Dijo la chica de ojos verdes mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga.

—Uh… Sullivan… -La condeza tallo sus ojos suavemente y miro a su "amiga" Sullivan.- Sullivan, ¿Qué haces tan temprano en mi habitación? ¿Paso algo malo? –Dijo mientras soltaba un ligero bostezo de recién amanecida.

—Waaa! Ya te dije a que vine Shi-Chan! –Seguido un puchero tierno se pronuncio en la cara de la hermosa pelinegra.

—Ah! Disculpa Sullivan, Pero no preste mucha atención… cómo verás estoy algo adormilada…. –Diciendo eso la condeza Kumorizora se calló al piso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por el sueño.- W-Waaa! Desperté desperté! –Era lo que repetía con un rostro muy asustado en su cara.

—Jajaja! Que graciosa eres Shi-Chan! –Soltó una carcajada nuestra pequeña Sullivan y prosiguió a ayudar a su amiga que se encontraba confundida en el piso.

—O-Oye! N-No me asustes así! –La condeza extendió su mano una vez levantada y busco sus lentes.

—Uh? ¿Buscas Algo Shi-Chan? –Le pregunto amablemente pero curiosamente la jovencita a la condeza al ver que esta buscaba algo.

—Mis lentes, Sullivan, ¿podrías ayudarme a encontrarlos? –Dijo la condeza mientras seguía buscando sus lentes.

—Oh! No sabía que usted sufría miopía! Que clase de amiga soy! –Dijo mientras se ponía a buscar junto a su amiga.

—B-Bueno Sullivan, no te culpo, apenas y nos conocemos, pero te aseguro que eres una gran amiga –Con una sonrisa miro a la chica de cabellos negros y siguió buscando.

—S-Shiro…. Lo encontré… -Dijo con una sonrisa que era acompañada por unas lagrimas.

—S-Sullivan! ¿Estas bien? –Seguido le dio un suave abrazo a la pequeña.- Sullivan eres muy sentimental…me agradas –Dijo mientras acariciaba el suave y sedoso cabello negro de la chica.

—Sniff Sniff… Todo esta bien Shi-Chan…gracias! –Dijo con una sonrisa sin lagrimas a su amiga.- Aquí están tus lentes! –la chica extendió sus manos y le dio los lentes a su amiga.

—Jeje…Ya no hacen falta! Además, mi miopía no es tan grave –Le dio una de sus cálidas sonrisas a su ahora considerada de verdad amiga y se levantaron.

Desde las sombras el mayordomo observaba aquella demostración de afecto de aquellas chicas, la miopía de aquella joven le resultaba algo similar, pero, ¿De donde?. Tal vez eran conclusiones apresuradas del mayordomo sobre la chica, pero el planeaba proseguir investigando a la chica, pues le resultaba extraño que Undertaker se haya presentado en la mansión estando esta chica aquí.

—Lady Sullivan, ¿Acaso se le olvido a que venía a la habitación de la Lady Kumorizora? –Entro el mayordomo en la habitación con una sonrisa mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

—Ah cierto! Lo siento Sebas-chan! –Seguido se volteo a ver a la condeza y le dijo.- Ciel me dijo que te viniera a preguntar que era lo que tu querías de desayunar! –Sostenía una amable sonrisa.

—Ah! Pues, lo que haiga estaría bien supongo –Dijo esta con una sonrisa y un sonrojo muy evidente, pues no dejaba de pensar en lo que vio aquella noche que sucedió con ese mayordomo y su amo.

—¿Lady? ¿Se encuentra bien? –El mayordomo se acerco a la condeza y junto su frente con la de ella, sólo para ver si no tenía fiebre o algo así.

—Uh… Estoy bien! –Seguido la condeza le dio un leve empujón al mayordomo y miro a otro lado sonrojada.

—Oh si…. Lo siento my lady, mis más cordiales disculpas.

—Oh oh! Yo mejor me voy… se siente… cierto aire en la habitación –Dijo la joven Sullivan con una voz burlona y se retiro de la habitación pero antes de esto..- Aquí huele a A-M-O-R –seguido cerro la puerta y se retiro totalmente.-

El ambiente en la habitación era algo tenso…Ninguno de los 2 sabía que tema sacar o de que hablar hasta que un tema salió después de tanto silencio incomodo!

—Oye Sebastian…

—Si my lady?

—Emmmm… V-Veamos…a-a ti…. –La condeza estaba algo nerviosa y sonrojada, no podía soportar tantos nervios y miro al piso.-

—¿My lady? Recuerde que puede preguntarme lo que sea –Le dijo el mayordomo levantándole la mirada a la joven.

—C-Cierto! B-Bien aquí va! P-Pues….

…

—Por otro lado en la mansión—

—Lalala!

—Uh? ¿Sullivan? ¿Dónde esta Shiro? –Cara de extrañado.

—La deje con Sebastian! Ahora que lo pienso…Shi-Chan tenía algo importante que decirle a Sebastian y por eso decidí irme del lugar! –Sonrisa Picarona.- Sabe que conde?... El ambiente olía a amor! Waaa Mi Shi-Chan madura cada vez más! –seguido la pequeña Sullivan soltó un leve suspiro.

—Ellos….Que…. –El conde salió disparado de donde se encontraba para dirigirse a la habitación de la joven peliblanca.- S-Sebas-chan! –Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más.- T-Tu sabías q-que yo…

—En la Habitación de la condeza Kumorizora—

—Lady ya puede soltar lo que me va a decir –Dijo el mayordomo con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.-

—P-Pues….S-Sebastian! –La condeza miro seriamente a los ojos de aquel mayordomo.-

De pronto, La puerta se abrió de golpe, era el conde! Pero…con un aspecto un tanto cansado.

—Sebastian! Tu y Ciel son Homosexuales!? –Dijo la condeza con firmeza pero con un sonrojo inigualable en su cara blanca.

—…? –La única expresión que se dibujaba en la cara de aquel mayordomo era una cara de impacto, ¿Qué había echo que la joven peliblanca llegara a esa conclusión apresurada?

—…! Te parezco eso condeza Kumorizora!? –Gritó el conde con un leve enojo en su rostro, el sospechaba que muchas personas creían que el era homosexual, pero nadie se atrevía a decirle eso, ¿Tal vez era por aquella relación con su mayordomo?

—C-Ciel! N-No es eso! S-Sólo que… accidentalmente anoche escuche tus gemidos y cómo decías el nombre de Sebastian en forma excitante m-me pareció creer que ambos hacían otras cosas… -La condeza se sentía un tanto avergonzada después de todo el error era de ella por haber mal entendido todo.

—Vaya vaya.. Joven Bocchan le dije que gemía mucho para retirar sólo una pequeña herida… -Dijo el mayordomo mientras mostraba una sonrisa de despreocupación en su rostro.

—Tsk… No es mi culpa que seas salvaje. –El conde se dio la vuelta y se retiro, pero no antes de dar una orden a su mayordomo.- Sebastian…Tengo hambre ya, así que prepara el desayuno rápido. –Después de su primer orden del día, este paso a retirarse.

—Si me permite my lady, paso a retirarme. –El mayordomo hizo una pequeña reverencia ante la condeza y paso a retirarse e ir a cumplir la orden de su joven amo.

La condeza estaba algo apenada, después de todo era su culpa que el ambiente se volviera pesado desde ese momento. Paso de mañana a tarde, y de tarde a noche, El conde seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a la condeza, así que esta, cómo de costumbre, cada vez que estaba deprimida salía al aire libre a observar las estrellas y algunas veces, a dibujar. Ahí se encontraba ella, en el patio trasero, observando las estrellas, la noche era perfecta al igual que el ambiente frío pero cálido. Una suave brisa acaricio su rostro y dejo soplar la hermosa cabellera blanca de la condeza, cuando de pronto.. ella vio una cabellera un tanto blanca pero a la vez ceniza, era un tono bastante familiar…

—Oh condeza… Así que ahora me olvida eh? –Soltaron un suspiro justo a un lado de ella.

—Esa voz…. Uh! –La condeza miro a su lado con una cara que mostraba desesperación, tristeza y alegría juntas, ¿Acaso era la persona que ella pensaba?.

—Ummm… ¿Ahora estoy perdiendo a mi querida peliblanca favorita? –Dijo Undertaker con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—U-Undertaker! –Soltó unas profundas lagrimas aquella joven de ojos verdes con un tono azulado mientras abrazaba a su amado. Era el! Su amado Undertaker! El único dueño de su frágil y dañado corazón!.

—Gyahahaha! Al parecer aún no pierdo por completo a mi condeza –Dijo este correspondiendo al abrazo de la chica.

—Undertaker nunca creí que me vendrías a visitar a esta solitaria mansión…. –Seguía sin poder creer lo que veía, y sin poder parar sus lagrimas.

—Suficiente de afecto señorita. –Seguido separo a la joven y dulce chica de sus brazos.- ¿Cómo esta mi querido conde? –Dijo el joven con cicatrices mientras comía croquetas de perro.

—Esta bien.. –Las lagrimas desaparecieron de la chica y en su lugar cambio a una profunda cara de seriedad.- Undertaker-sama… ¿Qué le vez a ese conde debilucho?..

—Gehe… Buena pregunta señorita Crunch! Crack! –El enterrador seguía comiendo sus croquetas y miraba al cielo estrellado.

Desde la mansión se encontraba el mayordomo buscando a la joven condeza, por ordenes de su amo el se encontraba buscando por toda la mansión junto a todos los sirvientes, de pronto, al mayordomo se le ocurrió mirar por la ventana que daba vista al patio trasero y observo un cabello peliblanco balancearse por el viento. Todas sus preocupaciones habían sido calmadas, la orden de su amo había sido cumplida…

—Chicos, no se preocupen! Ya la encontré! –Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo para que el personal escuchara y dejara de buscar a la condeza.

El mayordomo decidió mirar de nuevo hacía donde se encontraba la condeza, pero, algo no estaba bien. Había otra cabellera, y esta era de un tono más distinto al habitual que el de la condeza, de pronto, en su memoria apareció la imagen del Shinigami y enterrador Undertaker y recordó que la noche anterior también se había aparecido por la mansión, tantas apariciones de aquel enterrador durante la estancia de la condeza le hacían sospechar que ambos tenían que ver en algo juntos. Pero…. ¿Porque hacer conclusiones apresuradas sobre el tema? El mayordomo se apresuro a ir donde se encontraba la condeza Kumorizora...

—Gyahahaha! Crunch.. Crack… Yo veo algo en el que otras personas no ven… -Dijo el enterrador mientras se comía la última croqueta que le quedaba.

—¿Qué es?... -…

-Continuara….-

Nota Mía: Bueno! Aquí esta el capítulo 5 sin falta! Disculpen mi retardo uvu pero estuve enferma y estuve en un estricto reposo pero ya esta aquí el quinto capitulo sin falta alguna! Y bueno! Espero y agradezco sus reviews c: gracias minna!

-IaSuzuya


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 — Capítulo 6: El regreso…

—¿Qué es? -…

—El Joven conde tiene un alma exquisita y muy difícil de encontrar en algún humano de hoy en día mi querida condeza, es tan deseada por muchos, que es bendito aquel demonio que la posee en sus manos –Dijo el hombre con sombrero mientras se desaparecía entre la oscuridad.

—Ya veo… -Fue entonces que la joven peliblanca opto por darse una vuelta alrededor del jardín, ella era buena en cuantos los saberes medicinales de las plantas, quería ver si existía alguna planta capaz de manipularla con facilidad.

No tardo unos cuantos segundos tras la desaparición del enterrador para que el Mayordomo hiciera su aparición, el mayordomo tenía curiosidad sobre de quien era la cabellera peliblanca de un tono ceniza que había visto 2 noches seguidas en la estancia de aquella condeza o, aquella persona que se hacía pasar por condeza. El mayordomo comenzaba sus sospechas ante dicha joven, porque esa joven guardaba unos lentes, porque aquella joven tenía un cierto parecido familiar con Undertaker, o porque tantas apariciones del enterrador a la llegada de ella, todo encajaba en el rompecabezas, ¿acaso la pieza faltante estaba escondida ante sus ojos?

—Condeza! –Alguien había sujetado la frágil mano de la señorita Kumorizora.

—Uh… ¿Sebastian? Perdón, ¿Señor Mayordomo? -Dijo la condeza mientras lo miraba a la luz de la luna, el mayordomo se veía más apuesto de lo normal bajo esa luz.

—¿Qué hace una jovencita tan frágil como usted a estas horas de la noche fuera de la mansión?

—Pues, me gusta apreciar las estrellas cuando estoy deprimida… o sucedió algo de suma importancia alrededor de mi vida… -Dijo la condeza mientras bajaba levemente su mirada.

—Oh, Ya veo…Así que… ¿Mi Bocchan es de suma importancia para usted my lady?  
—Eh! N-No me refería a eso.. –La condeza demostró un leve sonrojo ante las palabras del mayordomo ante la duquesa.

—Así que no me equivoque… vaya y yo que creí tener alguna oportunidad con la condeza.. –Dijo el mayordomo fingiendo una expresión de decepción ante la condeza.

—¿Acaso realmente el mayordomo gustaba de mi? Vaya, pero si finges muy bien mayordomo. –La expresión de la condeza mostró una sonrisa tanto malvada como de locura, la oscuridad no dejaba mostrar la verdadera cara de la condeza, o shinigami en ese momento de cambio de personalidad.

—¿Lady?

—Vamos Mayordomo, hablemos de asuntos más importantes… -Dijo mientras sacaba de su cabello lo que parecía un arma, tan pequeña que parecía un adorno de cabello que cualquier señorita traería.

—Al fin se muestra Lady… -Dijo en un murmuro el mayordomo.

\- Shiro Kumorizora -

—Que haces Idiota!?

—Hum! No lose ya me e cansado de fingir!

—Eso lo se! Pero recuerda el plan, por una acción tuya pagaremos todos, incluso…Undertaker…

—¿Y que con ese viejo que se pasea comiendo Croquetas de perro? Ni siquiera nos corresponde!

—Eso lose!... eso lose… pero quiero hacer el intento!

\- Fuera de los pensamientos de la condeza/Realidad -

—Ahora revele lo que es usted en realidad… -Dijo el mayordomo mientras se acercaba a la condeza con sus ojos convirtiéndose en las ventanas hacía el infierno.

—S-Sebas….tian… -Dijo la condeza mientras caía desmayada al césped del jardín.

¿Acaso todas las sospechas de Sebastian hacía la condeza eran falsas? Si era cierto que ella no era lo que el creía que sería, ¿Qué había sucedido con la condeza hace un rato? ¿Acaso la condeza no era un extraño cómo el creía?. Alrededor de la mente del mayordomo circulaban muchas preguntas, pero lo más importante en ese momento era atender a su huésped, aún no se sabía la fecha en la que esta jovencita se iría hacía su mansión pero algo si se sabía, que esta joven peliblanca dejaría una cicatriz en la vida de su joven amo y la forma de regir la mansión.

—Minutos después—

—Bien condeza hemos llegado a su destino, espero y descanse bien my lady, mi señorito no me perdonaría si algo le sucediese a un huésped suyo –Dijo el mayordomo soltando un leve suspiro mientras dejaba en la habitación a la joven peliblanca

—Sebastian! -…

—¿Ummm? –El mayordomo salió de la habitación mientras seguía la voz que lo había llamado.

—S-Sebas-Chan! –Una voz exaltada era lo que se escuchaba.

—¿Señorita Sullivan?

—Sebas-Chan! Ha ha… has visto a Ciel? –Dijo la joven pelinegra mirando al mayordomo.

—¿Joven Bocchan? ¿A sucedido algo con el? –En el rostro del mayordomo se dibujo una expresión de preocupación.

—Emmm…n-no es eso… es que…lo metí en una maleta y amm… -La joven se apeno un poco.- S-Supongo…que alguien tomó el equipaje y lo guardo, así que no se que sucedió..

—mmm ya veo, no hay problema lady, yo lo encontrare de algún modo

—Gracias Sebas-Chan! Por lo mientras iré a buscarlo junto a el personal! –Dijo la dulce niña mientras se dirigía a buscar a su amigo.

\- Ciel -

—¿D-Dónde es que estoy?...

El conde se encontraba atado dentro de una maleta, estaba tan oscuro y polvoso dentro, que apenas y notaba el estrecho espacio que tenía de movilidad, de pronto algo distintivo se escucho fuera del su territorio.

—Esa Voz…Condeza? –Dijo el conde intentándose desatar.

—Oh my lord… jaja esas lindas palabras se escuchan mucho! ¿Acaso al conde le gusta que las personas lo traten cómo un rey? -…

—Abre! –dijo el conde con una voz débil, pues el oxigeno se le agotaba y apenas y podía mantenerse consiente.

—¿A cambio de…? -…

—Suéltame ya!

—Vale vale! Esto ya no es divertido si sólo tu juegas! -…

—Tch… yo nunca jugaría con locos…

De pronto, la maleta fue abierta, ante los ojos del Conde Phantomhive así mostrando a su secuestrador.

—Yo! Tanto tiempo conde Phantomhive –Dijo una persona con vendajes por toda la cara y con una paleta de hielo en su boca.

—¿Y tu eres….? –Dijo el conde mirándolo extrañado.

—Eso duele Conde! –Dijo el secuestrador soltando su paleta al piso y haciendo una voz de capricho.

—Hablo con seriedad, basta de rodeos y juegos y dime tu verdadera identidad, esconderse tras vendajes es cobarde

—Vaya hermanito te volviste todo un señorito con seriedad, seguro nuestros padres estarían orgullosos acerca de lo que eres ahora y cómo riges a la mansión Gehe… -Seguido el secuestrador retiro los vendajes mirando a su Hermano Gemelo.

—N-No puede ser cierto…tu moriste en aquel incidente! Te vi morir ante mis ojos! –Dijo el conde mientras miraba a su hermano gemelo con una cara de impresión pero a la vez de tristeza.

—Ummm eso es cruel de ti hermanito! –De inmediato su hermano repuso los vendajes de su cara cubriéndose nuevamente.

—Pero entonces… ¿Cómo es que sigues con vida?

—Waaa Larga historia! –Seguido tomo asiento en el suelo polvoso.- Pero por ser mi adorado hermanito te lo contare! Pero antes…dime hermanito, por que de pronto apareces con un hermoso parche de tu ojo? –El hermano gemelo le quito el parche lentamente mirando el contrato que tenía marcado en su ojo.- Oh…

—…

—Caíste más bajo que yo! –Dijo mientras daba un salto hacía unas cajas, dando otro salto hacía una cuerda floja que se encontraba en el segundo piso.

—C-Cómo…cómo eres tan hábil?.. eres tan hábil como un…demonio… -El conde recordó las últimas palabras de su hermano para así darse cuenta que el no era su hermano gemelo, si no un intruso!

—Umm? No se a que te refieres hermanito… -El gemelo se colgó de cabeza desde aquella cuerda floja quedando cara a cara con su hermano gemelo.

—¿Eres un demonio?... –Dijo el conde mientras miraba seriamente a su hermano.

—Ummm! –Por un rato se quedo pensativo ante aquella pregunta del conde.- Algo así! Ni yo mismo lo se…digo…soy humano? Creo que no.. pero soy algo parecido a uno! ¿Morí aquel día? Si! ¿Cómo sigo vivo aquí y tan habilidoso como un Demonio? Realmente no lose! Aquel tipo con sombrero me dijo que yo era su mejor experimento..

—¿Aquel tipo con sombrero?... ¿Undertaker?

—¿Uh? Si algo así! Ese hombre come croquetas de perro y tiene una risa un tanto perturbadora! Pero que le vamos a hacer, el es mi creador…

—Entonces, si hablamos en pocas palabras y analizamos lo que tu dijiste y mis pensamientos juntos, ¿Tu no eres mi Hermano Gemelo?

—Piensa cómo quieras hermanito… -Seguido el gemelo se bajo de aquella cuerda siguiendo estando cara a cara con su Gemelo vivo.- Hermanito…probemos si eres puro de verdad… -el gemelo retiro los vendajes que cubrían sus labios acercándose a los de su hermano.

—…

\- Mansión Phantomhive - 

—Nadie descansará hasta encontrar al Joven Bocchan! –Dijo el mayordomo con seriedad

—Yes my lord! –Repitió todo el personal buscando en cada rincón de la mansión a su joven amo

—Ahora, debo investigar más sobre esto… -Los ojos del mayordomo se volvieron de un rojo más intenso dejando así ver un poco de su lado demoniaco.

—Habitación de la Condeza Kumorizora—

—Oh mi querida Sullivan lo hiciste bien… -Dijo la condeza con una sonrisa grande mientras portaba los lentes de Shinigami que se la habían dado a esta.

—Yes my lady… -Dijo la niña de ojos verdes mientras caía en un sueño profundo sobre las piernas de la Condeza que se encontraba sentada en la orilla de su cama.

—Mente de Shiro Kumorizora—

—Esto esta mal! Esto no va de acorde al plan! –Personalidad Humana

—mmm? ¿Quién dijo que seguiríamos los planes? –Personalidad Shinigami

—P-Pero Undertaker…

—Pero Nada, querida, entre más pronto se ponga en practica el plan, más pronto nos iremos de esta terrible mansión e iremos a su lado.

—Estar…al lado de Undertaker una vez más…

—Gehe…Hagámoslo mi querida inocente.

—Yes, my lady.

—Fuera de mente/Realidad—

—Fue tan fácil manipularla con mis saberes medicinales… bien, es hora. –Dijo la condeza mientras arrojaba el cuerpo desmayado de Sullivan hacía la pared.- Ya no eres de ayuda…

…...

—Debo encontrar a la señorita Sullivan y la condeza, ellas deben estar a salvo, no debemos perder a más gente –Dijo el mayordomo mientras recorría los pasillos hacía la habitación de la condeza.

—Oh oh.. se aproxima el perro del perro guardián! –Rápidamente la condeza se vistió con su ropa Shinigami, una hermosa coleta larga que adornaba su conjunto, su cabello peliblanco se balanceaba con el aire y su vestido tenía un hermoso moño que rodeaba su pequeña cintura, y por si fuera poco para una carga de un Shinigami, sostenía vendajes desde los pies hasta su cara, dejando ver sus ojos y sus labios.

—Gehe! Extrañaba mi ropa, pero mucho más mis hermosos vendajes! –Dijo la condeza mientras salía por la ventana y daba un salto a dirección al techo.- Ningún intruso a la vista…. –Pensativa- Ahora que lo pienso…hace tiempo quería probar si yo era más fuerte que ese Mayordomo… Hoy es el momento! –Seguido mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras sacaba su arma Shinigami.

"Era un arma cómo ninguna otra, para gustos de una niña, era una sombrilla, pero no una cualquiera, pareciera de chocolate, pero guardaba al menos unas 50 armas distintas, una Arma multiusos!"

—Oh mi bella Arma! Tanto te extrañe! –Dijo guardándose su arma en uno de sus vendajes.

—Vaya…al parecer cierta chiquilla se adelanto… -…Crunch!

—CONTINUARA…—

Nota: Oh mis queridos lords and ladys! Realmente lo siento mucho por no actualizar hac meses! TTnTT pero la des-Inspiración ataco y no tenía nada de que pensar acerca de lo que escribiría en mi siguiente capítulo! Pero aquí esta sin falta la sexta parte! Por cierto prometo actualizar más seguido! Una gran disculpa de parte de esta humilde escritora u.u y una cosita más, Cómo notarán, metí parte de una teoría, si no conocen, es acerca de la teoría del hermano gemelo de Ciel, que fue sacrificado para invocar a Sebastian! Se me hizo interesante así que la metí en la historia, espero y les agrade estos cambios, si no tienen concordancia algunos renglones o párrafos con la historia, díganme! Ya que se me a olvidado un poco lo que sucedía en mis anteriores capítulos, así que sin más que decir, me retiro, esperen la séptima parte! Los quiero y gracias por leerme! 

-IaSuzuya


End file.
